the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanae
Tanae — First mentioned in "Angels’ Dance". Introduction Tanae is a warrior angel of Titus's court. She is Galen's mother. Biography / History Tanae never wanted children and always stood indifferent to her son. Galen tried to earn her praise and respect buy never got it. Certainly, she never gave him love. That had broken the heart of the boy that Galen had been. He was now a man who had never hidden from anything. He give Tanae the one thing she’d always wanted—the liberty to forget she’d ever been forced into despised weakness by the child she’d carried in her womb. He's make a new life and not look back. About Species * Angel Allegiance * Titus Powers / Abilities / Skills * Warrior Occupation / Position / Title * trains Titus' forces Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Court of Titus Character / Personality / Traits * bone-deep indifference to her child Galen Connections * Son: Galen * Archangel: Titus * Commander: Orios (Titus' Weapons Master) * Spouse/Mate: Galen's father * Other: Other Details * Galen's mother looked at him with disgust when the blood and gore and horror of his first battle had him emptying his stomach—he had never tasted true fear until that moment. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * She knows Galen has always tried to please her. As a child, he thought if he was good enough, strong enough, he could earn her love. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Galen * Titus * Orios * Zaria * Weapons Master Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Zaria, one of Galen's scouts from Titus' court who has come to join him in Raphael's court, reports that Tanae, his mother, is training new troops and sent no word to him by her. Tanae had to have known of Zaria’s decision to defect, it was an expected and watched-for consequence on the departure of a commander—and yet she’d sent no message with Zaria. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Galen confessed to Jessamy that he had gotten sick in front of his mother rafter his first battle and she was disgusted with him. Jess called her a harsh taskmaster. He said she was a warrior.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 Wrote a letter to Galen telling him to return—Titus has agreed to give him command over half his forces as his lieutenant—Orios will remain weapons-master.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 She wrote again, urging him to take up the lesser position and “improve his skills". Jess saw it as an attack on Galen’s self-confidence. Galen says she's scared. He wants to see her, but won't chase her approval any longer."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 15 Tanae requested permission to come to the Tower—Raphael granted it. Galen saw her through new eyes—he no longer needed her support. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 Quotes : Tanae was an anomaly among angelkind. A warrior, talented and proud, she had never wanted a child. To her credit, she had raised Galen with scrupulous care, and while the flitterbies had attempted to make a spoiled pet of him—an attempt he’d repudiated with childish fierceness—it was always Tanae he strove to impress. Until he’d understood that her indifference wasn’t feigned to motivate him to greater heights. It ran bone-deep. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Titus Court